


Day 10: A thing of beauty

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Just a snippet from Fillory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 10Hair Pulling





	Day 10: A thing of beauty

Quentin was letting his hair grow long and Eliot loved it. He loved watching it all tight up and neat while they worked together out in the sun, and he loved watching it bounce up and down as they played with their son. But most of all, Eliot loved it when it was all over the place, like a lion’s mane around Quentin’s face. Most of all, he loved wrapping it around his hand during sex and pull as hard as he could, listening to Q moaning underneath him.

He hadn’t always had a thing for hair. But he had always had a thing for Q. And Q had always had this ridiculous mop of floppy hair on his head that Eliot would dream about running his fingers through. If it was because of the fluffy hair, or if it was because it was Q, that was up for debate, all Eliot knew was that he was slightly obsessed with Quentin’s hair.

It was probably the third or fourth time they had sex that Eliot decided to just go for it and grabbed a hold of what hair Q had and just pulled it, not hard, but hard enough for Q to notice. There had been a moment’s pause where they just looked at each other, and then Q had turned around on all fours and simply said that El had better access from that angle.

After that, there was nothing stopping him. As soon as the little one was asleep, his two daddies would play and Eliot would find a way to pull on that auburn hair to his heart’s delight. It seemed to spurn Quentin on as well, judging by the way he always allowed it, and always moaned deeply when Eliot pulled harder.

Q would never return the favor, though. He had no problem burying his nose in Eliot’s hair, had no problem grabbing it while receiving a blow job, but he would never pull it like El would do on him.

Eliot asked him about it once, just after Q had fucked him straight into next week, and Quentin had simply shrugged, the way he usually did when he didn’t know the answer to a question, or did know, but wasn’t sure if the answer would please the other.

“I couldn’t!” he finally admitted. “Your hair is too perfect, I wouldn’t want to mess it up!”

And yes, it was true, Eliot did have perfect hair, he took great pride in his hair, and as a skilled magician, he could do some really horrible things to anyone that tried to mess it up. Hell, his hair was impeccable from the moment he woke up. At first he would say that it was due to the magic in Fillory, but as the years passed by he had come to the realization that his hair was just naturally perfect.

No wonder Q didn’t want to mess it up.

To be fair, out of the two of them, Q had the longest hair, and it was a lot easier to pull on than his own. So Eliot accepted it for what it was, as long as he could keep doing it to Quentin.

He did, too, that very same night, not one hour after Q had fucked him silly, when he was deep inside Q. He pulled Quentin’s long beautiful hair back as hard as he could, wrapping it around his fingers, once again making Quentin groan with pleasure. If it was their destiny to stay in Fillory for the rest of their lives, they might as well have some fun.


End file.
